


Gold

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bottom Stan, Incest, M/M, top ford, trash is not good at tags, trash warning, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford punishes Stanley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me, the trash can from tumblr! I've decided to post on here too!
> 
> This is Gold.

Stanford sat on his haunches, grinning as Stanley squirmed on the bed, moaning in pain and pleasure. He let his eyes wander down the younger man’s face, taking in the contrast of gold against milky, freckled skin. Soft, bruised lips were wrapped around the golden ball gag, spread so wide that drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. Sweat soaked hair spread across the sky blue pillows like inky tendrils spattered on a blank canvas, curling in such a way that it made heat course through Stanford’s gut. Stanley’s collar sat proudly around his neck, his own six fingered hand as a red ruby charm sitting on the injured chest.

His eyes trailed even further down Stanley’s body, watching his heaving chest and shivering limbs. Legs were spread wide open, revealing plump inner thighs and the treasures that lay in between them. Stanley’s leaking erection was encased by the golden cockring, aching and purple, preventing the release the younger so achingly needed.

Stanford had always dreamed of tying Stanley up, making a show of his body moving against the mattress like a man desperate for water. Crawling up his brother’s body, Stanford tested the strength of the golden ribbons on Stanley’s wrists and smirked as he whined under him. Fondly stroking Stanley’s cheek, Stanford backed away from him and stood.

“You’re so beautiful like this Stanley, so eager and open to take my cock.” Stanford purred, grabbing the can of whipped cream from the nightstand.

Stanley keened at the praise, mouthing around the gag in an attempt to speak and mewling when it didn’t work. Stanford chuckled, patting him on the head like one would a dog.

“Do you want me to touch you?” He whispered, licking the shell of Stanley’s ear as his hand gripped the base of the younger’s cock. “Do you want me to stroke your cock Stanley? It’s so thick and warm in my hand. Do you want me to stroke you until you’re screaming my name?”

Stanley whimpered brokenly, staring up at his brother with wide, pleading eyes. His hips canted upwards into that work calloused hand, relishing in the dry, painful grip. A sweet sugary scent permeated the air and a cold, slimy feeling settled on his skin, making him jump. Honey eyes snapped downwards to meet achingly similar honey eyes, one filled with need and lust while the other simmered in smug pleasure. A hot, pink tongue darted out, deliberately lapping the sweet treat from Stanley’s nipple at a snail’s pace.

Stanley bucked into the touch, a high, nasal moan vibrating in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to curl his hands in those thick, chestnut locks, tugging at them until a hiss left those sinful lips. Those fingers burned a trail up and down his stomach, rubbing the baby fat that he’d never managed to lose. A whimper left his throat as the kneaded his flesh, petting him gently.

Stanford grinned as he switched nipples, sucking on it while the sugary taste invaded his taste buds along with the traces of sweat and something distinctly Stanley. His baby brother tasted like cinnamon and vanilla and Stanford moaned quietly as he gripped Stanley tighter to himself.

“You taste so good.” He purred.

Licking his way down the lightly freckled chest, Stanford nipped at Stanley’s skin every so often to hear the whimpering moans and watched as dark bruises sprung up on milky skin. He pressed teasing kisses on the pudgy belly, glancing up at Stanley with a small shark smile.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Giving it one last kiss, Stanford fixed Stanley with a wicked grin and sprayed the treat on the path of his brother’s curvy hips.

Stanley nearly sobbed as Stanford licked away the treat with a content hum, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream. He left sticky, open mouthed kisses onto sweaty skin until he reached the head of Stanley’s leaking cock.

The younger male watched as Stanford took him into his mouth, a blush spreading on his cheeks like wildfire. The other sucked on his cock like it was a particularly sweet treat, but his eyes were on Stanley’s with an intense gaze, licking the underside of Stanley’s cock with a small smirk. Stanley moaned, thrusting his hips and whimpering when a strong hand held them down. Stanford growled low in his throat, taking Stanley deeper into his mouth.

Moans and high pitched mewls made their way through the gag and into Stanford’s ears, prompting him to suck harder, using his teeth to graze the sensitive skin of   
Stanley’s member. Taking a glance upwards, he was pleased with the thoroughly debauched look on his brother’s face.

Taking pity on Stanley, he moved downwards to Stanley’s quivering entrance. He gently blew on it, murmuring soothing words and rubbing milky thighs that flinched at the contact.

Stanley cried out when Stanford’s tongue brushed across his cheeks, teasingly poking at his hole. Shamelessly spreading his legs, a wail left him when his older brother’s tongue was buried inside of him, wiggling against his walls. He withered, fucking himself on Stanford’s tongue. Stanford wrapped his arms around the other’s legs, hiking him up and closer.

Only the sound of muffled screams rang through the otherwise quiet room, something Stanford took great pleasure in. Snaking his tongue in and out of his brother, he reached for Stanley’s aching member, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Tears trickled down Stanley’s cheeks, cutting through dried sweat and shining in the light. His chest heaved as his hands struggled violently against his bonds. His head swam and all coherent thought left him until he was a shuddering mess.

Stanford pulled back from his brother and crawled up his body until they were face to face. Stroking Stanley’s sweaty cheek, Stanford kissed Stanley’s forehead.

“You’re doing so good baby, taking your punishment. Do you want me to take off the gag now?”

Stanley nodded timidly, giving a small whimper as his jaw twinged in pain. Stanford smiled at him and Stanley blushed, nosing at his jaw. Hands slid past his cheeks and then the gag was off.

“Ford…” he croaked, pressing kisses along his brothers jaw in apology.

Stanford hushed him, kissing the ache away. Stanley melted into it, opening his aching jaw for Stanford. Their tongues danced together, and Stanley could taste himself. When the need for air began to arise, they pulled away.

Curling his fingers in Stanley’s long hair, he peppered kisses all along his face while the other hand dug around the nightstand. He grinned when the familiar bottle was found and opened it, filling the room with its strawberry scent. Pouring a liberal amount on his fingers, he pressed two fingers inside of Stanley.

Stanley squeaked as they brushed his prostate, bucking down into the touch with a cry of Stanford’s name.

“Ford please!”

Stanford growled, thrusting in another finger before ripping them out and sliding into Stanley. His pace was brutal and precise, hitting Stanley’s prostate with every thrust. He swallowed Stanley’s moans and screams, grunting and moaning until he came, biting down on Stanley’s shoulder. Stanley whimpered under his, feeling the burning pain of orgasm waiting to be released. He opened his mouth to plead when a wail was ripped out instead. His orgasm came fast and sharp, knocking him out cold with the force. Stanford gently undid the bonds and cradled his brother’s injured body to himself.

Stroking his hair, Stanford wiped the stray tear that had fallen down Stanley’s face.

“You won’t ever leave me, will you?”

~~~~Stanley didn’t respond, but whimpered and snuggled into Stanford’s embrace. Stanford smiled at him and settled back, listening to the screams of innocents until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, check out my tumblr!
> 
> http://literal-antique-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
